The roof of a residential or commercial building is typically constructed by attaching several roofing panels to the rafters of an underlying supporting structural frame; the panels are placed in a quilt-like pattern with the edge of each panel contacting the edges of adjacent panels. Constructing a roof in this manner has the advantage of requiring the efforts of only a few workers, and may considerably reduce the time required for constructing a roof.
However, problems with roofs constructed according to this method may present themselves. In particular, small gaps along the edges of adjoining roofing panels remain after roof assembly, which over time become smaller as the panels expand. But to prevent water from leaking through these gaps, it is common to put a barrier layer on top of the roofing panels (e.g., felt paper). Accordingly, there is a need in the art for roofing panels, which can be conveniently fit together and yet are constructed to minimize the gaps between adjacent roofing panels to prevent the penetration of water through the roof as it travels over the roof""s surface.
Furthermore, the water-impermeability of roofing panels may be improved by adding a layer of impermeable material, such as asphalt-impregnated roofing paper or felt over the external surface of the roof panels. However, while this provides additional protection against water penetration, it has the disadvantage of being difficult and time-consuming to install because the paper or felt must be first unrolled and spread over the roof surface and then secured to those panels. If this roofing paper were attached to the roofing panels during manufacture then the additional step of attaching the roofing paper to the panels after the installation of the panels could be avoided along with the occasional need to reinstall or reattach the roofing paper when it is damaged during roof construction by inclement weather.
Given the foregoing, there is a continuing need to develop panels for roof construction that prevent the penetration of water by having an improved tongue and groove edge finish, and additionally come pre-equipped with a water-impermeable barrier layer applied during manufacture.
The invention provides a composite wood panel having parallel first and second longitudinal edges, and parallel upper and lower faces, and comprising: a groove formed along the second longitudinal edge, a complementary shaped tongue formed along the first longitudinal edge, and a barrier layer. A first surface extends from the tongue to the upper surface and forms a generally obtuse angle, xcex1, with the upper surface, while a matching surface extends from the groove forming a generally acute angle, xcex2, with the upper surface, and the sum of xcex1 and xcex2 is from about 175xc2x0 to less than about 180xc2x0.
The invention also provides a roof construction for a building comprising a frame structure; and a plurality of composite wood panels attached to the frame structure. Each panel has parallel first and second longitudinal edges, and parallel upper and lower faces, and comprises a groove formed along the second longitudinal edge, a complementary shaped tongue formed along the first longitudinal edge, a barrier layer. A first surface extends from the tongue to the upper surface and forms a generally obtuse angle, xcex1, with the upper surface, a matching surface extends from the groove forming a generally acute angle, xcex2, with the upper surface, and the sum of xcex1 and xcex2 is from about 175xc2x0 to less than about 180xc2x0. The first angled surface, the second angled surface, and the top surface of the tongue define an upper space that forms an acute angle, xcex8, with the upper surface of the panel.
The invention also provides a composite wood panel having parallel first and second longitudinal edges, and parallel upper and lower faces, and comprising: a groove formed along the second longitudinal edge, a complementary shaped tongue formed along the first longitudinal edge. A first surface extends from the tongue to the upper surface and forms a generally obtuse angle, xcex1, with the upper surface, a matching surface extends from the groove forming a generally acute angle, xcex2, with the upper surface, and the sum of xcex1 and xcex2 is from about 175xc2x0 to less than about 180xc2x0. The first longitudinal edge and the second longitudinal edge abut below the tongue to create a tight joint fit.